99 Facts Guys Love About Girls
by Inlinewiththesky
Summary: /Updated/ Chapter 6. "Amu, are you on your period?" /Bite-sized stories between Ikuto and Amu./
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic. Being bored over Christmas break, I stumbled across something really cute. It inspired me to write this collection of drabbles/shortfic/ I don't even know c: .**

**Anyways, the cute thing I stumbled upon was this thing called**_** 99 Facts Guys Love About Girls. **_**It was one of those things you could like on FB. So, I thought that I should write something about each fact! Especially since I enjoy Amuto a lot. Well, hopefully you enjoy my fanfic!**

**Also, I definitely don't own Shugo Chara, or the 99 facts thing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. Girls don't always know what they want.<strong>

It was around 7 pm when I opened the heavy doors of the convenience store which was nearby my home. I just couldn't decide on what I wanted to buy for dinner tonight. I skimmed through each shelf, hoping I could find something to satisfy my hunger. After several minutes I decided to go to the aisle that sold my favorite food, Ramen, but I heard someone chuckle from behind me before I could even reach for it.

My eye started to twitch, I knew who's laugh that belonged to. I turned around to find the only midnight blue haired pervert I knew.

"What do you want Ikuto?" I asked annoyed.

He threw me a smirk.

"You've been looking through this entire store for 10 minutes now, and you still don't know what you want?" Ikuto was closing in on my personal space. I couldn't help but blush crazily. Has he been watching me this whole time?

"N-no!" I stuttered.

That answer definitely didn't help my situation.

I stormed towards another aisle, but he insisted on following me.

"You know it doesn't take anyone that long to choose something to eat, Amu." Ikuto whispered into my ear.

I turned around and jumped. Oh god I hope I'm not blushing. Why wouldn't he just leave me alone already?

"I was just looking, you know it doesn't hurt to check what else this store has." I stammered. That was a stupid excuse. I hated being so indecisive!

He gave me a strange look. He knew I was lying.

I decided to just pick something quickly. I definitely didn't want him to keep staring at me. I wanted to get out of this awkward conversation and get home fast.

I grabbed the first item I could touch blindly.

"S-see! This is what I wanted the whole time!" I lied. Then, I made a dash for the cash register. This was probably the fastest purchase I have ever made in my life.

"Bye Ikuto! Too bad we couldn't talk longer! See ya!" I yelled quickly. Leaving behind a dumbfounded Ikuto who was still in his same spot.

Now I could finally walk home in peace. I reached into the bag to see what I bought. My stomach was growling.

My hand brushed against a soft plastic item. I pulled the object out of the plastic bag.

..."WHAT IS THIS!" I received numerous stares from bystanders.

My hand was shaking, a pack of tampons were being nearly choked to death in my hand. I just bought that in front of... Ikuto? That's even worse. I couldn't possibly turn around now and go back to that cursed store. Who knows if he is still there?

I walked all the way home sulking. Stupid Ikuto.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all of the people who reviewed! I was so jumpy when I actually got reviews :D**

**Anyways on to the story!**

**I don't own nothing of Shugo Chara .**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. When girls look at guys and just smile, they like you.<strong>

Today, Amu decided to take a stroll in the park. The breeze felt wonderful and she just wanted to sit down and rest.

She followed a path which reached a huge grassy field. Which was full of vibrant green grass, it had a smell that was intoxicating. Amu kept walking in the field until she landed on her face.

She slowly stood up and looked around to see the thing she tripped over. It was a huge thing too.

There was Ikuto in all his glory resting, his arm was covering his eyes. He actually looked peaceful. Amu was surprised to find that she didn't wake him up.

Crawling over to a spot right beside him, The rosette decided to just sit there and watch him for awhile. Or at least until the sun sets. Suddenly she got a strong urge to just touch his hair.

It was soft and luscious. Then, Ikuto moved his arm that was covering his eyes and shifted his body to his side. Amu got a better look now at his sleeping face and couldn't help but smile.

The girl sat in the field for awhile. Amu stifled a yawn, and decided to just rest for a bit. She finally dozed off.

* * *

><p><strong>30 Minutes Later<strong>

Something heavy and large was suffocating her. Amu jolted from her nap and tried to get up.

_What's going on? _Her heart was beating erratically.

She could turn her head slightly and got a glimpse of blue hair. The same blue haired person she tripped over and also the same person who's hand was around her waist.

Then it clicked in her mind. She broke the grip from around her waist and stood up.

"PERVERT!"

Blushing madly she sprinted out of the park and all the way towards home. Before Ikuto could even say a word she was gone.

Amu made it home and ran to her room. She closed the door and jumped on her bed.

The girl put her pillow over her face, and fell asleep again.

She woke up around night time feeling extremely refreshed. Walking over to her balcony and stepping outside feeling the gentle breeze of the night.

"Do you think we can sleep together again, Amu?" Someone blew into her ear.

The girl turned around quickly and her face was the color of a tomato.

Ikuto was right behind her smirking as usual. He just loved to joke with her!

"W-we never slept together!"Amu choked out her response.

Then, she ran back into her room and closed the door to her balcony. Turned off the light and ran into her bed. Amu could still see the shadow of Ikuto on her balcony, and couldn't help but smile once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I got like 5 reviews I was so happy :3 So, I'm just gonna reply to those people on here.**

**(underlining their names)**

**Reply to D3uces : Thank you so much! I'd encourage her to buy tampons too, but I think her mother might die if she did! :D**

**Reply to mich : Thank yous!**

**Reply to HelloKitty'sTheShit : Haha! Thank you :D The end took me forever to come up with!**

**Reply to musicsoul79 : Tampons :b**

**Reply to XxNekoHentaixX : I'm so glad I've never done that either! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and other good stuff like that! It really got me going today while I was at school ._. too bad Christmas break didn't last long. Anyways, I also wanted to say that in each little story, some will be AU, some won't though. I personally like this fact a lot, that's why I made it a tad bit longer Hopefully this story fit with the fact. Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3. <strong>**Girls always think that they could look better, so guys should inform them of their beauty.**

In the early hours of the morning, Amu was of course dead asleep. Tossing and turning all night just did not help her get her beauty sleep at all. Suddenly the sound of a _knock _echoed throughout her home. Then, three more knocks were heard yet again. Jolting a cranky Amu from her sleep, she decided to make her way towards the door.

She opened it and tried to adjust her eyes to the bright light from outside. Looking up she saw Ikuto in front of her. She gasped instantly. Amu did not look great this morning. Her hair was in a sloppy bun, and she wore a huge t-shirt with pajamas that had cute little strawberries on them. She also had bags under her eyes from not getting much sleep from last night.

Reaching for her hair, she immediately undid her bun and started straightening out her hair.

"Uh, what are you here so early in the morning for Ikuto?" she asked wearily, combing her hair with her fingers.

He looked down at her with the ghost of a smile on his face.

"Utau wanted me to come get you before she leaves tomorrow. Are you still going to her party?"

_Utau. _That was a subject that she didn't want to touch on right now. It's what caused her to lose so much sleep last night. It pained her to see a dear friend of hers go away for a whole year. She hoped that she didn't have tears in her eyes while standing in front of Ikuto.

"Yeah, I'm going. Tell her I'll be there soon."

She tried her best to smile. She knew why he came here. It wasn't really to ask if she was going. He wanted to see if she was okay.

Utau and her had become close friends, even though she still had her other friends it wouldn't be the same without her blonde headed friend.

Amu looked at Ikuto and smiled.

"You go along now, and help everyone get the party set up I'll be there soon, don't worry." Trying her best to reassure him. He knew what she was going through because he was feeling the same way as her.

Even though you'd think the two wouldn't get along, they had a sibling relationship that was strong.

He gave her one last look and nodded. Then he left. Amu closed the door and went back into her bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Hour or so before the <strong>**party**

This was going to be the last time she gets to see her friend for an entire year and she wanted to make the most of it. She wanted to look her best tonight for her friend and not worry her.

She went into her closet and tried her best to look for a perfect outfit for the party. She soon picked a dress that she found was suitable and headed for her bathroom.

Amu put her hair in an elegant up-do hairstyle, and applied all of the make up she thought was needed. She tried her best to look okay tonight, but she just couldn't get herself out of the slump she was in.

The girl went back in to her closet and picked out a pair of low heels that matched her dress. She did everything needed to prepare herself for tonight and then left for the party.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful event. Since Utau is so popular with being a singer, she had a lot of people at this going away party. That's the whole reason she was leaving in the first place. Her manager wanted her to go to America because there was huge chance there to improve her career.<p>

Amu started to look for her friends. There were tons of people and it was hard for her to get through the crowd. The first of her friends she found was Ikuto.

He looked handsome tonight. Wearing a tux and everything.

The rosette walked up to him.

"Wow, Ikuto you clean up pretty nicely." she spoke while staring at him amazed.

Ikuto looked up and down at her, and laughed too.

"You look beautiful tonight." he replied nonchalantly

Amu couldn't help but blush. She felt more like a shipwreck than beautiful.

"I look far from beautiful right now." shaking her head at her blue haired friend. He was for sure hallucinating or something. Feeling beautiful was not in her vocabulary right now.

He chuckled at her. "You're right, you look stunning actually. When did you start looking so grown up?"

Grown up? Definitely not!

"Ikuto, you don't have to lie." Amu was feeling so embarrassed. Was he actually noticing her as a girl now and not a kid? What a shock.

"I wasn't." he replied staring right at her, and she started to feel a bit more comfortable. Maybe she could make it through this sad night.

Throughout the course of the night she danced with friends and spent time with Utau, both girls making sure to call each other almost every day. Amu felt completely better than she did earlier. Maybe just maybe, this year would turn to be a great one.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again to the people who are reading and reviewing! Oh and I am totally not bashing Utau in any way! I love her (: Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4. If a girl wants to meet a guy's family, let them. It means they care.<strong>

Today, was one of the many days that Amu would take a stroll in the park with Ikuto. It nearly being a month since the two have been together. Even walking just side by side was enough for the two of them.

Amu decided to initiate a conversation between the two of them.

"Ikuto, it's been a great month so far, but there is still something.. missing." she said, hoping he will agree with the request she was about to make.

"What would that be?" Ikuto glanced down at the rosette, curious to what know she was up to.

Amu shifted uncomfortably. It was going to be extremely hard to ask him this question. He has this mysterious aura to him, and you can never guess what he will say next. He's just so unpredictable. What if he says no? Don't say no!

Amu began to falter, maybe she should back out? No! She shouldn't, she must do this! Alright she was prepared.

"Can I meet your family?" Amu spluttered. Okay, she said it.

Ikuto stared at her seriously for a moment. Oh no, she knew this would happen. Maybe his family was full of spies? Or maybe they were thieves and he just didn't want her to know! Her imagination was getting the better of her.

He finally broke the stare and chuckled to himself.

"Don't look so paranoid, of course you can meet my family." Ikuto looked down at her, a small smile was on his face.

Amu sighed. Phew! All the pressure and wild imaginations were gone. He sure did give her a scare though. Besides that though, she was really excited. She could finally meet his mom! Amu had already met Utau, his younger sister. Lets just say things did not go so well. Utau hated her guts instantly. Who knew she had a brother complex?

Amu slapped Ikuto on his arm.

"Don't scare me like that, idiot!" she huffed.

"You can come over tomorrow night." Ikuto replied, ruffling her hair in return for the slap that she gave him.

"Okay! I can't wait!" Amu looked up at him and smiled brightly. Time to make an impression!

* * *

><p>Ikuto drove Amu to his house. On the way there Amu couldn't stop mumbling to herself. Saying things like "She's going to hate me" or "I'll scare her off for sure".<p>

Ikuto decided to reassure the girl so she wouldn't worry as much. Hopefully this night would go smoothly. He hoped for two things to not happen tonight. One, that his mom would definitely not embarrass him. Two, that Utau would abandon her 'love' for him tonight. He did not want Amu to get mad at his sister so soon.

The couple finally arrived at Ikuto's home. He got out and opened the door for Amu like a gentleman.

The two headed for the door to his home. Awaiting the wonders of what would happen tonight.

He grabbed the house key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He and Amu stepped inside.

Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand and made his way towards the kitchen. There was Ikuto's mom right in front of the sink. She had the same long beautiful blonde hair as Utau. The beautiful woman turned around and a huge smile was on her face.

She ran over to Ikuto and hugged him tightly.

"Oh look at you! You have the cutest little girlfriend!" She turned to a wide eyed Amu, and hugged her as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you finally. I'm Souko, but you can just call me Mom instead." Amu turned red instantly. Mom? She was far from being this woman's daughter in-law for a long time!

"Uh, of course, I'm Amu." Amu bowed to Souko. It was time for them to eat. Amu sat down at the dinner table and noticed four plates were prepared. Wait a second.. was Utau going to be here?

Running down the stairs like it was a marathon. Utau rushed into the kitchen.

"Ikuto! It's been so long!" the blonde smiled and hugged Ikuto's arm.

"It's only been 2 hours since we've seen each other." Ikuto replied calmly.

"Doesn't matter! Let's eat!" Souko interrupted the two siblings. She pushed Ikuto and made him sit next to Amu.

"So Amu dear, what interest do you have in my little angel?" Ikuto's mom looked at her son and laughed.

Amu couldn't help but laugh as well. Little angel? This was priceless.

"Oh wow I just don't know where to start, mom." Amu replied. This was just too good.

Ikuto kicked the rosette's foot under the table. Well, guess number one on his list of things he didn't want happening tonight came true.

"Oh Amu! I will treat you as if you were my own child. Us three girls can go shopping and go to the beach!" Souko said proudly.

"Shopping with her? As if!" Amu and Utau said in unison, pointing at each other.

"You two are getting along great already!" Souko smiled, "Oh Amu, do you want to see Ikuto's baby pictures?"

Baby pictures? This was going to be a fun night!

"Of course, mom!" Amu replied giddily. Ikuto looked at him mom and his girlfriend and sighed. Yup number one and number two on his list happened. How lovely.

Amu, Utau, and Souko were on the couch looking through photos while Ikuto picked up the dishes. Amu glanced at each picture. Ikuto was adorable as a baby!

They finished looking through pictures. Amu and Ikuto's mother got to know each a lot better also. It turned out his mom was really kind, and totally not what she imagined she would be.

The little get together was finally over and Ikuto was driving Amu back home.

"Ikuto, your mom is really sweet. Your really lucky to have her." Amu smiled.

"I know. One thing though. Why did you care so much to meet my family?" Ikuto asked curiously.

Amu glanced at her boyfriend and shook her head, "Why not? I am your girlfriend after all. It's what we do!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all again! Hope you enjoyed c:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, here's chapter 5! It took a bit because I hved school but now I have a bit of free time. so enjoy! Also, this is Amu's Pov, throughout this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5. <strong>**If you call a girl "Hot" it doesn't mean anything.**

I moved over to my couch and plopped on to it. Made myself comfy to watch some TV. Today, Ikuto wanted to hang out, but also wanted to watch ..sports. He thinks that I'm crazy to not have an interest in sports. It's just not all too exciting. So that's why he is here today, to teach me how soccer works.

I mean come on, its soccer. You kick a ball into a net and score a point or something like that. Whats so hard to understand about that? A lot, apparently he says in soccer there's more to just kicking a ball.

What has he been doing lately to get in to soccer that much? Hang around Kukai or something?

Anyways, the game is about to start so I try my best to understand what Ikuto is saying. Midway through the game I decided to ask a question that has been lingering inside my mind.

"Ikuto, what's the point of soccer?" I asked nervously. He gave me a hard and long stare. What, did I say something wrong?

"For foot fairies to have fun." he replied sardonically moving his hand through his hair. My eye started to twitch. Oh really now? I totally didn't know that.

"Oh thanks Ikuto, that was totally helpful." I shot back at him with the same sarcasm laced in my voice.

"There's no real point in soccer, idiot," Ikuto explained, "you just watch for fun."

"Oh, so I guess you just watch for the girls who are cheering like idiots in the crowd." I replied making sure I didn't sound jealous. The camera panned over to a screaming girl in one of the ginormous crowds.

"She's pretty hot if you ask me." Ikuto said, smirking at me. Hot? Does he even understand the meaning of that word?

"You know that doesn't mean anything right?" I scoffed at him.

"Are you jealous, Amu?" he asked raising a thin eyebrow at me. Yup he really doesn't understand the word, at all.

I laughed triumphantly at Ikuto, "No, there's no reason to be. You called a girl hot, you realize that doesn't mean anything to a girl?" I questioned him. Hoping he could understand me clearly.

"Why is that?" he asked me curiously. The answer is fairly simple, dummy! Oh how much I wanted to yell that to him.

"Okay listen carefully to me, dummy. Just saying a girl is hot isn't really much of a compliment," I lectured to him, "girls like to be called pretty, cute, or beautiful. It is pretty simple!" Poking his forehead to get my point across to him.

"Oh, really, well what do you want to be called, Amu?" Ikuto asked looking at me intently waiting on my answer.

"Err...well, I uh..really don't..know" I squeaked. What kind of question is that? And how could I answer so stupidly? I have to pull myself together!

Ikuto chuckled and ruffled my hair. Pouting, I swatted at his hand and fixed my hair.

"Your just too cute to mess with Amu." I turned red at what he mentioned. Did Ikuto just take my advice or something like that?

"D-don't say those kind of things, idiot." I mumbled, while we continued watching the rest of the soccer game.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it was fairly short! But these are _bite-sized stories! _I also put a lot more dialogue in this one! :P Thanks for reading! Please skip over my grammar mistakes please c:**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another new chapter! Thanks all for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! Also, I will be doing 99 stories c: . If I ever get that far. Anyways enjoy!**

**I don't own the Titanic, or Shugo Chara. But you already know that. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6. When a girl doesn't feel good, she doesn't talk much.<strong>

I shifted several times in bed, but just couldn't find that certain sleeping position. It was already morning time, but who really wants to get up at 7 AM on the weekend?

It was then that I felt it happen. A horrendous cramp ached throughout my stomach. Racing out of bed and in to my bathroom, I decided to take care of my _business. _

10 minutes passed by and yet I was still occupying the bathroom. Finally returning to bed and getting comfortable within the warm blankets. But once again, those cursed cramps acted up. So there I go, returning again, to the bathroom.

Out of the bathroom once more, I rested again on my soft and warm bed.

Jeez, what is with me today? I hope I'm not getting sick. But, that was when the oh so dreaded thing happened. It was finally that certain time. When that _thing _happens.

The dreaded period.

This time for a completely different and icky reason, I returned to that wretched bathroom. Taking a lot longer than the other times I was in there.

God, why today of all days? Right when I was in a peaceful sleep too! Feeling too bad to do anything else at the moment, I decided to go back to sleep. Finally receiving a good 2 hours of sleep. After those two hours of sleep I woke up.

I scratched my head. There is something I'm forgetting. It is clawing at my brain, but I just don't know what it is.

That was when I remembered. Oh lord, I made plans today! I'm suppose to be at Ikuto's house in 15 minutes! We were going to watch movies. We can't watch movies if I'm going to be a cranky girl.

But I can't turn him down! It would be wrong. Then the poor guy would be stuck with Utau all day. That is just sheer torture. That was when I decided to man up and go over to his house.

* * *

><p>This was it. A dreaded mission I must complete. I was a little prepared. I slowly and nervously moved my tiny hand to knock on his apartment door. I finally mustered up the courage to knock, seeing Ikuto opening the door quickly.<p>

"Hey Ikuto!" I waved at the teen nervously.

My goal for this afternoon was to not let him know I was in a bad mood today. It would be way to embarrassing if he knew I had that time of the month right now. I came up with a few plans in my head to avoid showing him how bad I was feeling today. One, I decided to stay far away from him as possible. Two, I would ask to watch a romantic chick flick, and just start crying. I kinda liked that idea. My last idea though, was to not say anything at all. Don't talk too much. Maybe that one could work too.

"Hey, let's get you settled down and watch some movies." he motioned for me to come inside. I followed him in to the living room where we would be watching the movies.

"Want anything to drink?" Ikuto asked. This was a good idea to keep my...thing in check. No caffeine what so ever. This was going to be hard.

"Water sounds good to me." I replied stubbornly. It's not that I dislike water, it is just that I'm really craving caffeine right now.

He nodded and set off to the kitchen to get me some water. Okay, time to test out my first idea and see if it works. If I can sit far away from Ikuto, he won't notice me in pain from those cursed cramps. I sat on one side of the couch all the way to the edge of it. Alright, my plan has been set in motion!

Ikuto returned soon with my water and handed it to me. He gave me a strange look too. Noticing me sitting on one far end of the couch. He shook his head and decided to sit right next to me. I twitched, he is definitely not going to foil this plan! I got up and sat on the side of the couch opposite to Ikuto.

"T-there's a lot of room over here. I'm feeling a bit stuffy." I lied and laughed nervously.

Ikuto once again gave me that strange look and sat next to me again. This time putting his arm right around my shoulders, trying to keep me in one place.

"How, about we just sit together?" Ikuto replied calmly. Darn, it doesn't look like plan one lasted long.

Time for plan two to commence.

"Okay! But, for the movie can we watch _Titanic? _I've been dying to watch that one again!" I asked over enthusiastically. Yup, this plan could work. This movie is about 4 hours long. It will take up about most of our time, too.

"Sure, I guess." he obliged nonchalantly. Raising one brow at me in the process.

He put on the movie and sat down next to me again. We got through 30 minutes of the movie until my cramps acted up again.

My face squinted in pain, my hand resting on my stomach. Now was not the time for this, stupid period!

I took notice of Ikuto looking at me in his peripheral vision. I didn't want to worry him, so I masked the pain. It wasn't that easy to hide though.

Ikuto turned towards me and opened his mouth to speak, "Are you okay, Amu?" he asked worriedly. How sweet.

That was when I decided to put my plan in to action. I covered my face with both hands and began to sob.

"Why! I c-can't watch this! I-I know he's going to d-die!" I continued to cry and hiccup. It was mostly real tears though, because the pain of the stomach ache and cramps was beginning to hurt more.

Ikuto looked pretty convinced. He put his arms around me and laughed quietly to himself.

"It's going to be okay, it's just a movie." Ikuto tried his best to reassure me. Darn, I kinda felt bad for him.

"N-no, I'm okay." I wiped my tears away from my bleary eyes. I knew this plan would work!

"No, it's not. Let's watch something funny. That will get you in a better mood." I sat up and tried to protest, but he just held up his hand and proceeded to put in some type of funny movie. God, he is pretty smart. I hope he hasn't caught on to my two last plans yet.

I guess plan three in now in motion! If he wants to be stubborn, I can be too.

Ikuto sat back down once again and ruffled my hair.

"Now, don't get too emotional on this _comedy _movie, okay?" Ikuto smirked. Oh that jerk, he must think he is really funny huh?

I shrugged my shoulders in response.

We finally got through half of the movie, and I had to admit it was pretty funny. Ikuto decided it was time for a bathroom break. After he returned, I decided to go in to the bathroom too.

After I finished up my business, I reached in to my bag I brought with me to get a pad or tampon. I became frantic.

Oh no.

There was no pads or tampons. I didn't bring any..

I decided to make a pad out of tissue paper, knowing that it probably wouldn't last that long. Stepping out the bathroom, I returned to the living room and sat on the couch.

Ikuto looked over at me, "Do you want anything to eat?" poking me on the forehead. I was still in a lot of pain, I raised my hand and put it on my forehead. My face scrunched up in pain again.

He didn't get an answer to his question. Ikuto walked over to me and put his hand on my forehead to check my temperature.

"What's wrong, Amu? You've been acting like this all day." he looked at me sternly. I decided to just shrug my shoulders in response.

That was when he popped a question that surprised me completely.

"Amu, are you on your period or something? You've been acting very moody today. " Ikuto asked once again, this time a hint of a smile was shown on his face.

I looked up at him and gasped in shock.

How did he know? Darn Ikuto.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright! So, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I read up a little about stuff to drink when on your period, and they said that caffeine isn't good too drink when your on it. So I decided to just add that in there. I'm either wrong or right. It doesn't matter either way. Thanks for reading! c:**


End file.
